hitchhikersguidetoearthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Huge bob
Hi Huge bob -- we are excited to have Hitchhikers Guide as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Mr Huge Bob Got any preference as to the overall look of the wiki? For example, do you want it to be in Monobook and look like Wikipedia, or Monaco like Wookieepedia and the Central wikia wiki? Whatever, I will attempt to make it for you. One problem... any chance of being made an admin? :-D -- 10:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I want it to look like wikipedia more but have kind of creative slant on it with colours and the like. What you done so far is beyond the call of duty. And yeah, you can be the admin. Only if i dont have to do anything. 11:41, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Bob. Huge Bob. About the mischief pedia thing, I started one on editthis.info in case wikia doesn't accept. - 20:16, 12 July 2008 (UTC) www.editthis.info/mischiefpedia sure u have to join first. - 20:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) 1.You must create an account 4 me to make u an admin. 2.can mischief pedia be a sisterproject of this wiki 3.hi! - 20:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) thank u- 15:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) how cum on the main page it doesnt sey Main Page at the top? how do u get rid of it so it has nothing? - 15:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) kk fixed up mpedia main page take a look heres my featured media thing: also im american i live in new york- 16:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) About oping someone Make sure to use next time. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 16:49, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, can u help out on mischiefpedia please. thx. Mischiefpedia Try to go there, i just did and it says it doesnt exist!?!?!? Wat the heck is going on? -- 14:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry i clicked on it on my favorites and it just said it doesnt exist! --HUGE BOB formerly binclin http://illogicopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Illogicopedia:The_Strangled_Cat_Party 14:31, 26 July 2008 (UTC) What is going on! it does exist! no its not weird its outrageous! that was my wiki! all the data is gone! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh14:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC)14:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC)14:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC)14:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC)14:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) i cant complain the site is in matinece or something it doesnt go to the main page of edditthis. omg.....nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-- 14:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) also about the unapreciated thing......is this taylor's wiki because i thought u started it .... thx... The welcome thing Next time welcome users with . That is all. --OP. Taylor Karras (''*beep*'') 23:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, just so you know... I am going through a couple of wiki's, just doing small editing on grammer and such, ocasionally editing something a bit larger. I like how I don't have to share personal information to just edit. Have a nice day!